east_marchfandomcom-20200215-history
Eladrin
Graceful warriors and wizards at the home in the eldritch twilight of the Feywild. Lore Creatures of magic with strong ties to nature, eladrin live in cities in the twilight realm of the Feywild. Their cities lie close enough to the world that they sometimes cross over, appearing briefly in mountain valleys or deep forest glades before fading back into the Feywild. Play an Eladrin if you want... * to be otherworldly and mysterious. * to be graceful and intelligent. * to teleport around the battlefield, cloaked in the magic of Feywild. * to be a member of a race that favors the wizard, rogue, and warlord classes. Physical Qualities Eladrin are of human height. They are slim, and even the strongest simply look athletic rather than muscular. They have the same range of complexion as humans, though they are more often fair than dark. Their straight, fine hair is often white, silver, or pale gold, and they wear it long and loose. Their ears are long and pointy and their eyes are pearly and opalescent orbs of vibrant blue, violet, or green. Eladrin can not grow facial hair and have little to none body hair. Eladrin children grow much as human children do, but their aging process slows to a crawl when reach maturity. They enjoy youth and health for most of their lives and don't begin to feel the effects of age until the middle of their third century. Most live for over 300 years, and even at the end they suffer few of the infirmities of the old age. Racial Traits Average Height: Average Weight: Ability Scores: '''+2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence. '''Size: '''Medium '''Speed: 1 m per round Vision: Low-light Skill Bonuses: +2 Arcana, +2 History Eladrin Education: You gain training in one additional skill selected from the skill list. Eladrin Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longsword. Eladrin Will: You gain +1 racial bonus to your Will defence. In addition, you gain +5 racial bonus to saving throws against charm effects. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of the effects that relate to creature origin. Trance: Rather than sleep, eladrin enter a meditative state known as trance. You spend 4 hours in this state to gain the effects of an extended rest (typically 6 hours). While in trance you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. Fey Step: You can use Fey Step as an encounter power. Fey Step: Encounter - Teleportation Move action Effect: Teleport up to 5 meters. Playing an Eladrin Eladrin society straddles the boundary between the Feywild and the natural world. Eladrin build their elegant cities and towers in places of striking natural splendor, especially where the veil between the worlds is thin - isolated mountain vales, green islands along wild and strom-wracked coasts, and the deepest recesses of ancient forests. Some eladrin realms exist mostly in Feywild, only rarely touching the world, while others appear in the world at sunset each day, only yo fade back into the Feywild at dawn. Long-lived and strongly tied to the Feywild, eladrin have a detached view of the world. This detachment can make them seen distant and intimidating to other races. Thheir fey nature olso makes them simultaneously alluring and a little frightening. Eladrin are close cousins to the Elves, and are sometimes called High Elves. They favor the Feywild and arcane magic more than Elves do, but the two races hold each other in high regard. Eladrin Characteristics: Aesthetic, deliberative, detached, free, graceful, magical, otherworldly, patient, perceptive.